


Siegfried | Avoiding Shiny Poison

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He worries.Over you.
Relationships: Siegfried | Saber/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 45





	Siegfried | Avoiding Shiny Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Sometimes, Siegfried worried about how sheltered you were. It seemed as though you had no idea what you were doing, and quite frankly, it was the more traditional stuff that you seemed to be clueless about. You had no idea how most people celebrated holidays, let alone what some holidays were. 

Christmas happened to be one of the ones that Siegfried found himself watching over you to make sure some of the other servants didn’t take advantage of your innocence… or ignorance, whatever it is that you would like to refer it as. It seemed especially likely that some Servants were going to take advantage of a certain plant during Christmas to make moves onto you, but honestly as long as Siegfried was around, he’d prevent it.

But lord, he did not expect it to be this much work to keep you out of trouble. Chaldea was honestly littered in decorations. It didn’t seem too bad in the beginning stages. But as the holiday got closer, the hallways and doorways became more and more festive, almost to the point where some doors you can’t tell if there’s a door there or if it’s another overblown decoration on the wall.

Siegfried sighed as he tailed you to your room and you glanced back, “What’s wrong, Siegfried?”

“Ah, my apologies. It’s nothing for you to concern yourself over, Master.”

You hummed as your gaze pierced him. Siegfried glanced away and you shrugged, “If you say so. But please Siegfried,” the way you called his name caught his attention and you softly smiled, “If it is something you want to speak about, please let me know.”

“Of course.”

Siegfried couldn’t deny that he did feel some flutters in his stomach when he caught sight of the beautiful smile that passed by your visage before you turned around. But almost immediately afterward he found himself reaching out to pull you back and away from that doorway. He barely manages to catch you in time due to the momentum and lets out a sigh. You glanced up at him and asked, “What was that-”

“Darn you Siegfried!”

A fuming Medb stood at the doorway and she sighed, “I was so close to winning.”

“Winning?”

Siegfried sighed yet again and answered, “A few of the Servants have created a betting pool to see when you’d walk under a mistletoe.”

“What’s a mistletoe?”

Medb stood there in shock. Her gaze swapped between the two before her quickly and she asked, “Do you not know what that is, Master?”

“Nope!” 

Medb shook her head and mumbled, “No wonder everyone thought I was being too hopeful. Although, I can’t just take a loss after coming this far, hand over the Master, Siegfried.”

“We shouldn’t be resorting to violence here-”

“It’s not violence if you just hand them over!”

“Rider, please-”

“Wait, so is that a mistletoe?” 

You interrupted them, completely ignoring that lips were in danger. Medb and Siegfried both stopped their bickering and glanced in the direction of where your finger was pointed at. The mistletoe was wrapped up neatly in a red ribbon. The shiny sheen of the artificial berries was evident in the light and Siegfried nodded.

“Hm, why are you all so intent on keeping me away or luring me towards one? I’ve noticed all the strange looks the Servants have had on their faces today and I was just curious…”

“You noticed?” 

Medb and Siegfried blurted out simultaneously. There was a nod and you turned to Siegfried and you asked, “So what happens when I do?”

It was a completely innocent question, and one that he wasn’t prepared to answer. After all, he didn’t want to be the one who had to tell you about the strangely intimate tradition tied in with plant. And yet he had no choice as he found Medb slowly backing away from the situation. Judging from the scarlet tinge on her ears, it seemed as though she wanted nothing to do with the embarrassment that was about to ensue either.

Siegfried let out a soft sigh and muttered, “You kiss the person you walked under it with.”

“Hm?”

Your head tilts to one side. It’s clear that you didn’t hear him, and Siegfried takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down the rapid beating of his heart. He exhaled and softly admitted, “A kiss. You’re supposed to kiss the person you walk under it with.” 

“O-Oh,” your cheeks flushed a deep red and you mumbled, “I-I see. I get it now why you didn’t want me to approach one.”

He furiously nodded and you lowered your head in embarrassment. A soft groan escapes your lips and you mumbled, “I’m thankful you stopped me.”

“As am I,” Siegfried admitted. He smiled at you softly and continued, “It’s best to save your first for someone you truly love.”

“Someone I truly love…” your voice trailed off, but upon seeing how Siegfried had done so much for you, you can't help yourself when you found his face popping up in your mind. But almost immediately you dashed those thoughts away and decided that for now, it was best to just keep these thoughts to yourself… and hopefully stay away from any more mistletoes before someone else besides your beloved Saber happens to be around.


End file.
